


You Useless Gay

by GayStuffe



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is forward, Akko is poor, Andrew doesn't have a personality as always, Andrew is a little shit, Based on a Tumblr Post, Café, Daryl is a dick as always, Diakko, Diana is a stuttering mess as always, Diana is gay, Diana really doesn't like Andrew, F/F, One Shot, Other, Paul is a dick as always, SO VERY GAY, Seeing as she stole his date it would seem so-, so very poor, yes i did steal this from a tumblr post thank you for asking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayStuffe/pseuds/GayStuffe
Summary: Andrew tries to score, and misses. Horribly. Diana picks up the slack. Well, the slack picks her up, but it works, right?





	You Useless Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this ( https://bubbline-is-canon.tumblr.com/post/183048830115/let-me-tell-you-about-the-time-i-accidentally-got ) tumblr post.  
> So as soon as I saw this post I knew I had to write it, forgoing any other writings. Oh well, it's not as if I was ever really going to get that multi-chap out, was I?

 

“But Aunt Daryl-” Diana’s exasperated voice was interrupted by Daryl's shrill one, “But nothing, I do _not_ care if you don’t wish to spend the day with your cousin. You will, and that’s _final_.”

 

Diana huffed, frustrated with her aunt. Why did _she_ have to spend her day with _Andrew_ of all people, simply because he didn’t know his way around Blytonbury. Not to mention the fact that Daryl and the twins were going to try and swoon Mr. Hanbridge out of his money. _Again_ . But, this time Diana made sure it wouldn’t be by selling the Cavendish’s treasured artifacts. Which eased her heart some, but not fully, as she was _not_ looking forward to spending an entire day around town with Andrew. Not that he was a bad person per se, but he was, well, quite _boring_ in Diana’s opinion. He didn’t have much of a personality, from what Diana could gather. Which, wasn’t exactly his fault, Diana just couldn’t deal with it, especially for an _entire day_. How was she to entertain someone like him?

 

Diana sighed, throwing one last glare towards her aunt before stalking off to her room to get ready for the day. After throwing on a teal skirt and it’s matching blouse, brushing through her hair, and chanting “I can do this” thrice times to herself, Diana was ready for the dreadful day to come.

 

Diana was ready just in time really, as the Hanbridge car was entering the driveway as she chanted the last “I can do this” to herself in the mirror. After fixing her skirt, she stepped out of her room, and walked briskly to where the maids were about to open the door for the Hanbridges.

 

As they opened the door, Diana threw on her best welcome smile, and clasped her hands together in front of herself.

 

Said smile _almost_ dropped when Andrew’s face popped out of the car, grinning from ear to ear like a sly cat. The sight caused Diana’s mood to sour further, which she hadn’t thought was possible.

 

Besides her, Daryl’s shrill voice rang out, “Mr. Hanbridge! And of course, his handsome son, Andrew! I’m so glad you accepted our offer of coming to our humble abode, we are eternally grateful,” she (finally) finished, earning a grunt from Mr. Hanbridge.

 

“Please, make sure it’s not a waste of my time here. _Again_ ,” he added almost maliciously, earning Daryl and the twins a glare.

 

“O-oh of course Mr. Hanbridge, anything for a man of your stature. Diana,” Daryl began, “why don’t you take Andrew around Blytonbury, and show him the favorite tourist spots? I’m sure he would love a day filled with fun rather than being cooped up here, talking about adult matters and whatnot.” Her fake smile was enough to make Diana’s just as fake one, drop.

 

“Of course, aunt, anything for the _esteemed_ Mr. Hanbridge and his son.” The sarcasm dripping from Diana’s voice was unimaginable, glancing at Andrew to see him shooting her a look.

 

Andrew, having not said a word so far, perked up. “Yes, I look forward to it, would you like to leave now? We can take my family’s car,” Andrew spoke, motioning towards the car they had arrived in.

 

Diana rolled her eyes, but agreed nevertheless. “Very well, let us go, I hope you’re prepared,” Diana was already not in the mood, and having to wait on _Andrew_ was not on her to-do list today.

 

Sliding into the backseat of the car after the butler had opened the door, Diana huffed once again, ignoring the cheerful wave from her aunt and cousins as the car drove off, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake.

______________________

“This here is-” Diana’s monotone voice was interrupted by Andrew’s impatient one. “I don’t think this what your aunt meant when she said “day filled with fun” Diana,” he scoffed, looking around boredly.

 

Diana rolled her eyes, “I don’t care, I just want to be through with this.” Diana heard Andrew mumbling “the feeling’s mutual,” causing her to roll her eyes once again. Seriously, her eyes were going to fall out of their sockets if she kept rolling them in annoyance. Or frustration, at this point, either works really.

 

Andrew stopped suddenly, exclaiming “Alrighty then, I’m feeling hungry, is there anywhere we could grab a bite to eat?” Diana turned around to face him then.

 

After mulling over it for a couple seconds, she agreed, “Sure, I’m feeling peckish as well, there is a cafe nearby, we can stop and grab a drink there.” Setting off without warning, Andrew jogged to catch up to Diana. “It’s just around the corner,” Diana knew she was walking much too quick for Andrew’s liking, but she couldn’t care less. She just wanted this day to be over. Soon, they arrived in front of the cafe, and Diana was about to walk in, only to be grabbed by that back of her shirt.

 

“What in beatrix’s name- Get your hands off me you fiend!” Diana half-yelled, alerting others around the two. Andrew put a finger to her lips, quieting her.

 

“There’s that girl I’ve been meaning to ask out! I had no idea she would be here today, but it seems that this is my chance,” Andrew explained, easing Diana’s panic. Crossing her arms, she sent a glare towards Andrew.

 

“Are you really about to ask some girl out? Right now? Is this really an appropriate time for something like this?” Diana questioned, giving Andrew the “are you kidding me?” look.

 

Andrew rolled his eyes, “Yes, it is. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a date to score,” he said, flipping his hair and walking cooly into the cafe. As Diana watched through the cafe’s window, she could see the girl he was talking about. She wasn’t unattractive, Diana could tell as much. Brown hair, short, muscular body, and…. red eyes? Diana own widend. While red eyes on someone would normally be a frightening sight, it surprisingly _worked_ on the young girl inside. The color just _fit_ on the girl, peaking Diana’s interest in her further. Diana wanted to know her name, no, needed to know her name.

 

Diana saw that Andrew was sitting cockily, talking with the girl, so she figured now was as any good a time as any other to enter. After fixing her hair and straightening her posture, she walked in, almost gliding through the doors. After stealing a glance at the pair, Diana made her way towards the counter. Only to be grabbed by the wrist by a very, _very_ soft hand. Nevertheless, Diana yanked her hand away. What was it today with people touching her without permission? Turning around, Diana gasped. It was the girl, the girl that Andrew was supposed to be asking out. Which, from what Diana could see, he was attempting to do, with the trailed off “some time……..” he was making.

 

“Babe! There you are, I ordered your coffee for you. I was wondering where you had ran off to,” the mystery girl said, once again clutching Diana’s wrist. Andrew’s head swiveled back and forth between Diana and the mystery girl.

 

The girl then leaned up to kiss Diana a chaste kiss. On the lips. In front of _both_ Andrew _and_ the entire cafe. Diana was left a stuttering mess.

 

“I- Uh wasn’t aware you were previously occupied, I’ll be taking my leave then,” Andrew stood up then, picking up his coat and sending Diana a mixed expression, one of which Diana couldn’t decipher at the moment, seeing as some random, gorgeous girl had just _kissed her on the lips_.

 

The mystery girl then turns to Diana with an apologetic expression, “Sorry about that, I knew he was about to ask me out but I really wasn’t in the mood for dealing with that at the moment. Plus, I knew that if he asked, we could never stay friends, you know how weird it gets after stuff like that, right?” The red eyed girl questioned, sending Diana a quizzical look.

 

Diana, not knowing how to answer, simply nodded her head, almost numb as to what was happening. The mystery girl then threw another apologetic look, “Look, I’m really sorry, how about I buy you a drink?” Said girl dug around in her pockets, only to come up empty handed. Scratching the back of her head, she laughed it off, “Oopsie, hehe, looks like I don’t have any more money.”

 

Diana shook her head at that, pointing to the waiter walking over to their table, “I already have one, but thank you.” Before Diana could grab the drink from the waiters waiting hands, she whisked it from her grasp.

 

“Then I can do you one better!” She grabbed a marker from her pocket, and Diana, for a second, wondered of why she might be carrying a permanent marker and not money. Surely money was more important than a marker? What other uses could a marker possibly have during one’s trips? Said girl interrupts her thoughts, sliding the drink over to her. “There’s my number, in case you ever wanna be my _real_ girlfriend sometime.” With that said, the mystery girl walked out, leaving the faint smell of flowers in her wake.

 

“Damnit,” Diana cursed herself, “I _still_ didn’t get her name.”

______________________

“So,” Andrew started, “I’m guessing you and her are acquainted, _babe?_ ”

 

Diana rolled her eyes at this, “No, but I am guessing she is _not_ into _you_ .” Diana smirked at the way Andrew’s face dropped, and felt a small twinge of guilt. She sighed, “It’s okay, if it’s any consolation, I don’t think she’s into _any_ male,” this made Andrew smirk.

 

“But she was most definitely into _you_.” This made Diana fluster.

 

“S-she is not! It was just for the sake of getting out of an awkward situation, nothing more and nothing less!” Diana stuttered, causing the grin on Andrew’s face to grow wider.

 

“Oh, I see. Is that why there’s now a number written on the side of your cup?” Shit, Diana forgot to hide that.   


“W-well-” Diana started to stutter before Andrew stopped her.

 

“You useless gay.”

 

Diana conceded with a sigh, “Well, you’re not wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but honestly I wrote this in a matter of hours, my diakko discord became really talkative (compared to how dead it's become) and I got really happy and wrote a bunch? Yes, it sounds weird and near-pathetic but oh well, everyone has different things that make them happy.  
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it! I love you guys.


End file.
